mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Raptor G. Zus
Raptor G. Zus - He Went Extinct for your sins The Badass known as Raptor G. Zus was once a human being, but was decapitated by an elusive hitman. After that day, his head was replaced with that of a dinosaur's and his voice became extremely deep. Becoming The Raptor During the Great Final War, Raptor G. Zus was a human living on the fifth island nears't Virussia. He was a full-fledged hater of communism, and claims he once knew Vye Russ, the proud leader of Virussia. "We were in our adolescent years when we first met each other. We both shared the same computer arts class. I was given praise for some reason, while he often had computer problems, which probably explains why he became the leader of such a prominently defective nation" '' ''~ Raptor G. Zus *dated 2013* During the final hours of Vye Rus's life, Raptor was immediately decapitated by an infiltration team leader, and thought he was dead. But fortunately, The hitman dropped a dinosaur head as he fled back to the base of The Supreme AI. Somehow, Raptor's body moved to the head, and it was placed like a photoshop edit. And to that day, Raptor G. Zus was born. Military Experience Raptor originally joined the United Speakonian Soviet Republic militia as a sniper soldier, but when he heard about the Soviet Lulz Brigade's formation, He transferred to The United Lols of Roflica's Armies. After being noticed by Carlos Ray Norris of The Super ROFLCopter Squad, he accepted the offer for recruitment. To the day, Raptor G. Zus has been the most loyal asset of Norris's Team of elite heroes, as both an adept sniper, and the pilot of their shuttle jet The USS Medrano. Disappearance During the midway point of the ROFLian Blitz, Raptor G. Zus was captured by Speck Ahpz, who was in league with the Soviet Lulz Brigade and the Great LOLtain Rogues. He was placed into a concentration camp in LOLschwiz, LOLand, where The Machine of War presumed he would die. However, Raptor managed to escape the cell he was placed in, and took along four other delinquents. The four followers were sniped by a skilled rifle handler, but his gun jammed when Raptor made it past the barbed wire fencing to freedom. Assassination of Krank Shot Krack During the Wave of Destruction in Chinom, Soviet Lulz Brigade ambassador, Krank Shot Krack was shot in the head by an unknown firearm. Norris believed that Raptor G. Zus was the one who fired the shot, while others still referenced the Magic Bullet Theory to the casualty. Raptor responded in an interview with ROFL News about the incident: "The accusation that I could fire a bullet through that human's head from such a distance is truly staggering! But the need to take out such targets was necessary, as Krack was the last man on my list of bounties from my employer at the time. But how a bullet could travel that far though, It's almost unimaginable!" ~ Raptor G. Zus *Dated 2014* The Dinosaur also states that he had no idea that his rifle's rounds at the time could travel such distances. Investigators reported that Raptor fired the bullet from a tree near LOLGypt, while Krank Shot Krack's SLB Camp was around 86,000 miles away from said location. He still refers to it as the most rare assassination ever committed in his life. Advice PSA Raptor G. Zus was in LOL Island, LOL York, where he made a speech regarding advice and wisdom he shared with people. He states that he read the poetic speech because of his age, which was 128 human years (10 Raptor G. Zus years) The video will be shown soon. Trivia *Raptor G. Zus is the only member of the Super ROFLCopter Squad that is entirely meme-based. {as of December 12th 2012} *Raptor G. Zus is voiced by Speakonia Male 8, but has a lower pitch than Speakonia can go, thanks to Audacity. *Raptor G. Zus was originally named Raptor Jee Zus. The change in name was thought to be a more clever way to indicate him. The Pronounciation of the name spelled both ways, was appealing to MovieGuruThe. However, He still uses the "Jee Zus" surname when typing it on Speakonia. *Indicated in "The War in Santa Lolica - Episode 5", Raptor G. Zus is a fan of epic sunsets and the Ferris Wheel at the Santa Monica Pier. Category:Badasses Category:Super ROFLCopter Squad Members Category:Heroes Category:Snipers Category:Public Speakers Category:Philosophers